The goal of the Proteomics Core Facility is to provide analytical proteomics capabilities to investigators in the Center in Molecular Toxicology. Proteomics is the study of proteomes, which are the functional complements to genomes and which comprise diverse structural and catalytically functional multiprotein machines. Because proteins are principal targets of many chemical and physical agents, proteomic approaches are essential to defining the molecular mechanisms by which environmental agents affect living systems. Analytical proteomics integrates tools for protein and peptide separations, mass spectrometric analysis, and bioinformatics to characterize proteomes and their component proteins. The Proteomics Core Facility is housed within the MS facility, which houses instrumentation and resources used by several research centers at Vanderbilt, including the Center in Molecular Toxicology. The Proteomics Core Facility serves several objectives, 1) To provide instrumentation for proteomics studies, the Core provides instrumentation for protein and peptide separations, robotics for protein sampling and digestion, MS instrumentation for protein and peptide analysis and data systems, software and bioinformatics tools for data archival and analysis. 2) To provide analytical proteomics services to Center investigators, the Core will provide routine analytical proteomics services, particularly protein identification, analysis of some protein post-translational modifications and 2D gel-based proteomics analyses in a rapid-turnaround manner. The Core also will provide a platform for more elaborate proteomics projects to be done in collaboration between the Core and Center investigators. 3) To provide expertise and training in proteomics analysis and experimental design to Center Investigators, the Core Leader, Manager, and technical staff will assist Center investigators and their laboratory staff in the design of proteomics-related experiments and the analysis of data. The Core will offer training in relevant techniques, instrumentation and data analysis tools to students, postdoctorals and other laboratory staff depending on their needs and interests. 4) To facilitate the transition of new technology into proteomics research in the Center, a unique feature of the Proteomics Facility Core is its location within the MS facility, which will facilitate the rapid integration of new mass spectrometry-related technologies and approaches into research projects of Center Investigators. The research groups of Professors Liebler (Core Leader) and Caprioli (Director of MS and a Center investigator) are developing new approaches and instrumentation for proteomics research and these resources can be made available to Center investigators through the Proteomics Facility Core.